villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Robert Campbell
Robert Campbell is the second antagonist, next to Jason Voorhees, in the 1993 movie Jason Goes to Hell: the Final Friday. He was portrayed by Steven Culp. Biography Robert Campbell was a sleazy sensationalist reporter and the host of the news show American Case Files. He was also the ex-boyfriend of the late Diana Kimbell who was Jason Voorhees' sister. In the beginning of the movie, Robert Campbell hosted a news segment about the deaths of a coroner and two FBI security guards. He reported another coroner who was deemed missing. Later, Robert visited the Voorhees house. He somehow managed to obtain Diana's body and hid it in the basement. Robert planned to "discover" the body during one of his live news segments. This was an attempt for Robert to become famous and for his ratings to be boosted. While he was using his cell phone to talk with his boss, a stranger broke into the house. He was recently possessed by the spirit of Jason Voorhees and became a serial killer. Without warning, the person transferred Jason's spirit into Robert's body. Afterwards, Robert became Jason Voorhees and continued his murderous rampages. The previous body melted after the transfer was complete. Moments later, Steve Freeman and his girlfriend Jessica Kimbell arrived at the Voorhees house. Jessica Kimbell was the daughter of Diana Kimbell and also Jason's niece. He attempted to attack Jessica but Steve intervened. They managed to escape the house. They attempted to leave in a car but manage to attack them. Steve managed to run over Robert Campbell's body but was unaware he was being possessed by Jason. Believing Steven to be insane for running over someone, Jessica kicked him out of the car. She went to Crystal Lake's police station and notified the officers about Steven's actions. He was arrested by officer Randy Parker. Everyone was unaware that Jason managed to survive. Later, Jason tracked Jessica to the police station. He went there and killed several of the officers. Steven spotted Jason and used a pistol to shoot his head once and his chest several times. Unaffected, Jason killed two police officers by smashing their heads together. Jessica and Steven escaped the police station but they were chased by Jason. The couple retreated to Joey B's diner which was the place where Diana worked before she was killed. Moments later, Jason broke into the diner. He first killed Ward who was one of the employees. He smashed Ward against the glass door of the diner. Two patrons, waitress Vicky, the diner's owners Shelby B. and Joey B. shot Jason but he wasn't affected. He killed one of the patrons by smashing their head against the door. The other patron was accidentally killed by Vicki. Jason killed Shelby but dunking him into a deep fat fryer. He then killed Joey by elbowing her chin into her head. Vicky used a shot gun to blast Jason and she used a skewer to impale him. Jason fought back by pulling Vicki to the skewer and killing her. Afterwards, he fell down after using the remainder of Robert's strength. Sheriff Landis and officer Randy arrived. Randy went into the back of the diner to investigate. Jason managed to regain his strength and transferred his soul into Randy's body. Robert's body then melted off screen. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed